


Ballistics Gel Dummy

by liquidmetaldarkling



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidmetaldarkling/pseuds/liquidmetaldarkling
Summary: Gil and Sara want the ballistics gel dummy of Nick and Warrick. But for why?





	Ballistics Gel Dummy

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10808876/1/Ballistics-Gel-Dummy

There was a knock on her door. She hoped that it wouldn’t be Ecklie again. “Catherine?!” She was happy. It was just Gil. He looked around him before he entered the office. “I heard you made a ballistics gel dummy…”  
Catherine put her tea down. “Yes. Do you want to give me a lecture about how much it costs? If yes don’t do it. I already heard it.”  
“No, I wanted to ask where he is.” Gil said impatiently.  
Catherine looked at him with questioning look. “I think still in the garage. Why do you ask?”  
“Sara and I have an idea for what we could use him.” With these words he left the office.  
Catherine jumped up and walked behind him. “What do you want to do with Sara and ballistics gel dummy?”  
Gil turned to her. “Shhh! Nobody should hear it.”  
Catherine’s mouth fell open. “I really hope that you don’t want to do this what I’m thinking.”  
Gil started walking again. “What are you thinking?”  
Catherine followed him. “Well you, Sara and a ballistics gel dummy. I have some disgusting thoughts about it.”  
Gil looked at her with a questioning look and entered in the garage where Nick and Warrick still cleaned up. “Hey, Cath! You found someone to help us with this chaos?” Warrick asked.  
“In your dreams!” Gil said and took the ballistics gel dummy.  
“Hey! This is our dummy!” Nick complained.  
“Your supervisor said that I can take him…And when you two are ready here you come to my office! And don’t tell Greg about it!” Gil started to walk towards his office with Catherine behind him.  
In his office Sara already waited for him. “Finally!” she said.  
“Could someone please tell me now what is going on here?” Catherine wanted to know when Sara put the dummy Gil’s jacket and a cap on.  
“Greg passed this exam. So Sara wanted to surprise him.” Gil finally answered and laid a big paper and a pen on his desk in front of Catherine. “You have the most beautiful handwriting. Could you please…”  
Catherine took the pen. “What do I have to write?”  
“You passed.” Sara answered while she still was trying to put the dummy the clothes on.  
Catherine bend forward and wanted to start writing when Gil said: “And Catherine please write this in…” “…capital letters. I know.” Catherine finished Gil’s sentence.  
“Cath! Do your own paperwork!” Nick said loudly when he and Warrick entered the office.  
“Don’t say something, Nick. Or you can do Catherine’s paperwork.” Gil threaded Nick.  
Catherine gave Gil his pen back. “Gil, he belongs to my team. I have my own disciplinary measures.”  
“Guys, don’t forget that this is for Greg!” Sara reminded, took the paper and put it on the lap of the dummy.  
“So Greg passed his exam?” Warrick asked after he read the paper.  
“Yes!” Gil, Catherine and Sara answered at the same time.  
“And you two go outside and talk about you r last case or whatever. And when Greg comes you say that Grissom wants to see him in his office.”With these words Sara pushed both man outside.


End file.
